mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Davin Jarrell
}} Captain Davin Jarrelll is a character that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. He was commander of the entire fleet of the Six Shards. He is described as a tall man with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He wore a tricorn hat and was armed with a cutlass. His dark brown hair was braided into a queue, and his time at sea had given him deep bronze skin with hard, weathered lines, covered with scars from ropes and knives. He was considered "a good man and a great hero". When Sendark launched his attack on Soronne, Jarrell was out at sea, where he saved Noleta Mareldi and her convoy from the undead. Once he returned to the city, he started organizing a resistance group. Joined by his sailors, some of Soronne's guards, and Noleta, he battled the undead in the tunnels beneath Eldrar's Tower. Eventually, with the aid of the young warrior Praz-El, they managed to drive the enemy back to the Demero, though the undead still remained nearby, ready to strike again. The next morning, Noleta and a druid named Alagar decided to sail to the Isle of the Dead and stop Fahd Mandel and Commander Lenik, the two traitors who had helped Sendark attack Soronne, from draining the power of a magic fountain and gaining the power of gods. Neither of them had a ship, so they asked Jarrell if he could help them. Jarrell only had a single ship left - the Crimson Raptor - but he agreed. They then sought the help of Praz-El, who was joined by his friends River and Telop. Jarrell also talked to his old friend Xarfax, a holy warrior of D'Rebbik who had served with Jarrell on more than forty missions. According to the sailors aboard the Crimson Raptor, there was no one the captain would rather have at his side in a fight. Xarfax and his warriors eagerly agreed to join the group. They boarded the ship and sailed into the Sea of Mist, where they were attacked by a flock of undead ospreys that had been sent by Sendark to stop them. They dealt with the creatures, but when they got closer to the Isle of the Dead, they encountered one of Sendark's patrollling ships. Telop was killed in the struggle, but Praz tore the enemy ship apart in an impressive display of magic. Once they reached the island, most of Jarrell's surviving sailors remained behind to repair the ship, while Jarrell and the other heroes started searching for the traitors. They were soon approached by Clavis, one of Sendark's death knights, who claimed that the two traitors had betrayed his master as well, and Sendark now wanted them dead. Rather than send in his own soldiers, he offered to show them the way - the heroes would get their vengeance, and Sendark wouldn't be endangering his own troops. As they were running out of time, and might not find the traitors on their own, the heroes agreed. Clavis showed them a secret tunnel, and they found the fountain floating over a great abyss. The two traitors had already begun to drain the fountain's power, and the heroes entered combat against Lenik's mercenaries. Praz managed to destroy the gem holding the magic fountain afloat, and it fell into the chasm, taking the traitors with it. Sadly, during the combat against the mercenaries, River fell into the abyss. The heroes returned to their ship, where Jarrell decided that he wouldn't sail back to Soronne yet - instead, they would sail to the northern nations in order to raise an army and free their homeland from Sendark's siege. Category:The Sea of Mist characters